


Christmas Story

by Jelliebean71



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliebean71/pseuds/Jelliebean71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late to post a Christmas story!  This has been on tumblr since forever (December 28th, so maybe not that long) and I decided to put it up on here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> For [flightinflame](http://flightinflame.tumblr.com/)

Steve slid onto the open couch cushion next to Tony, who was slumped over and resting his head in his hands.

“What’s up?” Steve asked. Tony wiped his eyes and looked up.

“It’s, um, nothing to concern you with.” He mumbled and Steve’s heart almost broke at how upset he sounded.

“Oh, Tony…” He reached over to comfort him, but Tony just got up and walked away.

Tony made his way down to his workshop to ignore everyone. He was _so_ not ready to talk about what happened. He was just going to bury his feelings and work with his machinery.

“JARVIS, please put my workshop on total lock down. Temporarily disable all emergency overrides to the door until further notice.”

“Right away, sir. Would you like me to inform any of other occupants in the tower of this?”

“No. They’ll figure it out on their own.” Tony said distractedly, already going through the codes for the new phone he was creating.

He had completed the prototype and had decided to create a couple of apps for some of the old phones when JARVIS informed him that Steve was at the door.

“JARVIS, enable holographic video.” A very upset holographic Steve popped up in front of him and started talking to JARVIS.

“JARVIS, just let me in. He’s been in there for three days. He’s got to be starving and I think he’s done enough work. JARVIS, please. You must care about his well-being.” Steve was very obviously worried.

Steve started to input the code that Tony had assigned to him in case of emergency, when JARVIS spoke. “I’m sorry, Sir, Tony has told me to deny all emergency codes. I cannot deny his commands.”

Before Steve could say another word, Tony gave the command to open the door.

Steve rushed in and grabbed Tony. “What were you thinking? You had me so worried!”

“Oh, come on, I’ve been doing this for years and that is not the longest I’ve been holed up in here.”

Steve just grabbed Tony and hugged him, shoving his head in Tony’s neck. “You looked so upset. I got so worried that you were drinking or that you were gonna–“ Steve broke off and Tony felt a few tears drop from Steve’s eyes.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and stood there, letting Steve breathe him in.

“You don’t care about me. We fight and you yell at me all of the time. You can’t get upset just because I locked myself in my workshop. That’s not fair. You can’t worry about me.” Tony mumbled in denial.

“You know I only get angry at you because you have no regards for your safety. I can care about you and I do. You can’t just leave like that when I know something has upset you enough to make you cry.” Steve picked his head up looked Tony in the eyes. Steve’s eyes were slightly red rimmed.

“Go get a shower, Tony. I’ll make you food.” Steve walked out of the door and into the elevator that JARVIS had opened for him.

Tony stepped into the walk in shower that he had installed after one of his week long lock-ins. He turned to shower up as hot as he could stand it and stepped in, after stripping down and closing the frosted glass door.

Steve began making four egg, cheese, and bacon omelets. He added extra bacon in two of them for Tony and lettuce for his. While he waited for them to cook a little longer, he poured pulp-free orange juice into two of the decorative glasses that came with the kitchen set he had bought for Tony two years ago. He finished the omelets and put them on matching plates, grabbing salt and pepper from the cupboard and sat down, waiting for Tony.

It wasn’t long before JARVIS informed him that he was coming up the elevator.

The door dinged and opened, revealing Tony, who was wearing sweatpants and had wet, messy hair. The scars left after the removal of the arc reactor had faded since he had last saw them, which was a few months ago. He had had to tear off the suit because it had been smashed in and was cutting into one of Tony’s lungs. He had ripped the flight suit open to pull the metal out and put pressure on the wound.

Tony looked beautiful. There were water droplets falling from his hair and dripping from his chest, giving the illusion that he was sparkling. He looked relaxed and happy.

“Oh look, food!” Tony’s stomach growled at the smell of Steve’s cooking.

“Come on. Sit down. I made breakfast.” Steve gave a soft smile in Tony’s direction.

Tony sat in the chair and scarfed down the food, only stopping once in-between omelets so he could take a sip of orange juice. Tony had completely finished everything by the time Steve had finished his first omelet.

“You were hungry, weren’t you?” Steve laughed and Tony nodded.

“Well I haven’t eaten in while.” Steve’s mood darkened a little, but not enough for Tony to notice.

“I’m, uh, full. Are you still hungry, Tony? Do you want my omelet?” Steve wanted to make sure Tony got his fill after being locked in the workshop for so long.

“Don’t think I don’t notice the lettuce scattered in there. Is this your way of filling me with veggies? If it is, it’s working.” Tony grabbed Steve’s omelet and ate it in three bites.

“Why don’t we go and watch TV?” Steve sat up and reached for Tony’s hand, waiting for him to take it before walking to the living room and sitting them on the couch. He pulled Tony into his lap and they stretched their legs along the length of the cushions.

“JARVIS, set window transparency to ten percent. Turn on the news.” The lights dimmed until the morning sunshine disappeared and it looked like nighttime outside. The TV flickered to life as a random newscaster began reporting worldwide events.

They sat, tuning in and out for a few minutes, when Tony heard his name mentioned.

“America’s favorite couple, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark, officially broke up three days ago, an inside source tells us. We are all wondering what went wrong in this seemingly perfect relationship. We are very upset about this and are curious if Tony will return to being a ladies’ man.”

Tony flinched at Pepper’s name, but otherwise stayed still and silent.

“So, is that why you were upset, Tony? Because she broke up with you?” Tony just rolled onto his stomach and curled into Steve, nuzzling into the crook of Steve’s neck.

“It’s okay. Just… you’ll be fine without her. You’re strong. Just please don’t lock yourself in the workshop for so long next time?” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and they watched the rest of the morning news.

“Hey, um, how are you feeling?” Steve asked after JARVIS had shut the TV off.

“Tired.” Tony mumbled.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Steve got up and carried Tony bridal style to his room. He laid Tony in his very expensive king sized bed.

“When have you ever needed a bed this big?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Back in the day.” Tony murmured.

“Okay.” Steve moved to walk away, when a hand gripped his wrist and weakly dragged him onto the bed.

He curled around Tony protectively and slung an arm over him.

“Good night, Tony.”

“Good night, Steve.”

~*~

“Can you guess what day it is?” Steve asked waking Tony up with a hard shove.

“St. Patrick’s Day?” Tony shot up and turned to Steve.

“No, it’s Christmas!” Steve said excitedly.

“What? When did this happen?”

“You slept through the entire day yesterday. You didn’t remember that yesterday was Christmas Eve? It’s okay if you didn’t get presents.”

“Seriously? You think I didn’t get you guys presents? I did that, like, a month ago. I even went to a free wrapping station. Nearly gave the lady a heart attack when I handed them five thousand dollars.”

“That sounds like you.” Steve smiled. “Now come on. The others aren’t going to wait forever.”

“Alright. Just help me bring the presents downstairs. They’re in the closet.” Steve opened the door and grabbed four of the tiny boxes. Tony grabbed two, but left the last one there.

“Why are you leaving that one?” Steve asked.

“It’s Pepper’s. I’m pretty sure she’s not gonna be here today.” Tony whispered.

“Okay. Come on, let’s go.” Tony slid his hand into Steve’s free one and gripped it tightly.

When they exited the elevator, Natasha was holding Clint in a choke hold on the floor, just barely letting him breathe.

“We’re here!” Steve announced because Tony had just stood there silently.

Natasha instantly let Clint go and he scurried towards the tree, red faced.

“Don’t you wanna open the presents that Tony got us first?” Steve asked, inching towards the group.

Tony nudged Steve’s side. “Steve, it’s fine, really. Let Clint open whatever he wants.”

Thor bounded to Steve and was handed his and Bruce’s presents. He took them back to the couch that they were sharing and patiently waited for the others to receive theirs.

Steve walked to Coulson and placed his on the coffee table. Tony tossed Clint and Natasha their presents and told them to open them because Steve had ended up with his own present in his hands.

Coulson got the newest phone he had created – besides the prototype still sitting on the desk in his workshop – with a handmade Captain America “life proof” case. Clint got a hawk pendant and Natasha got a loose fitting bracelet, both had removable tranquilizers embedded in them. Thor got a miniature model of his hammer made out of synthetic vibranium. Bruce got a few pairs of jeans made of the same material as Mr. Fantastic’s costume. Steve got an old picture of him and the Howling Commandos. He had his arm slung over James’ shoulders with a bright, innocent smile on his face.

Steve smiled wistfully at the picture while the others thanked Tony and grabbed their presents from under the tree, tearing the wrapping paper off.

Everyone except for Steve and Tony had opened their presents and retired to their rooms to put them away, Coulson having to drive home.

Steve was still staring at the picture. “How did you get this?” Steve asked.

Tony swallowed. “It was in one of Howard’s boxes. It must have been a picture he had taken of you.”

Steve hugged Tony and walked over to the Christmas tree to open their presents. Steve didn’t get anything special, just some clothes. He didn’t need anything; he already had more than enough. Tony got some new tools, but nothing special. He already had everything anyone could possibly want and more.

Steve went to his room to put the clothes away and Tony went to his workshop to make Dum-E put away his tools and went back upstairs to his room. Everyone got ready for Christmas dinner while Steve and Bruce prepared the different foods.

When it was dinnertime, everyone sat at the table, including Coulson, who had arrived a half-hour before. The food had been placed on the table as soon as it was made, so they said grace and dug in. There was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, Steve’s homemade mac and cheese, Bruce’s string bean casserole, and apple pie. It almost felt like Thanksgiving again.

Everyone just talked because they hadn’t really been around each other, other than fighting crime every once in a while. Coulson, Clint, and Natasha were gossiping about the newest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and planning some “welcoming” pranks. Tony and Bruce were talking science with Thor, trying to figure out how some Asgardian things worked. Steve just watched them all, thinking about how lucky he was to have his team.

Tony glanced at Steve a few times to make sure he was okay, but other than that, he stayed completely involved with their discussion. Steve kept his head down and ate his food.

“Steve, do you want to help us with the pranking?” Clint asked.

“I don’t really think I should get included in that. Need to keep up the image.” He smiled and finished up his plate and drink.

“Fine, then. Be all innocent and stuff. It was a good prank, too!” Clint pouted.

Steve got up, put his dishes away, and went to his room. He undressed, put pajama pants on, and laid in bed. Tony came in after a few minutes.

“Hey, what’s up?” Tony asked, sitting next to Steve.

“I’m just tired. And full.” Steve turned around so his back was facing Tony and tried to go to sleep.

“And you know that you’re not telling me the whole reason. Tell me.” Tony pressed.

“IsortakindahaveacrushonyouandI’mafraidyoudon’tlikemeback.” Steve mumbled.

Tony sat there, processing what he said, then motioned for Steve to elaborate.

“I like you and I don’t know if you like me back and I know that you just broke up with Pepper but I just don’t want to miss my chance to tell you again and I noticed how beautiful you are and I just-“ He broke off, not knowing what else to say.

“What makes you think I can’t like you back? You’re a great friend of mine and I’ve known you for a few years. I’ve gotten to know you and how loyal you are. And I really need that right now. And possibly forever, if you decide to stay with me. Can I stay in here? Please?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, um, sure.” Steve muttered.

Tony stripped down to his boxers and laid under the covers, cuddling into Steve.

“Hey, Steve?” Tony asked after a moment.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony looked up at him.

Steve just placed his lips on Tony’s, not even a legitimate kiss, just resting them and see what Tony would do.

Tony slightly moved his lips, still keeping it gentle. He just needed the closeness.

Steve sighed happily and pulled away from their kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony and sliding him closer.

“We need to go to sleep, Tony. Good night.” Steve said.

“Good night, Steve.”

~*~

When Tony woke up, he was alone. It was only around three in the morning, according to the clock on his nightstand, so there was no reason for Steve to be gone.

“JARVIS, where’s Steve?” Tony whispered, glancing at the camera in the corner of the room.

“He is watching TV in the main living room.” JARVIS stated.

“Thanks, J.” Tony said, sitting up from the bed and wiping sleep out of his eyes.

He got up and walked to the elevator that was closest to his room, pressing the button for their main living area. When he stepped out, he saw the back of Steve. He walked around to sit next to him and was graced with the sight of a very tired, very upset Steve. He was slumped over and was looking at his hands.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would wake up so soon. I was gonna go back up there, it was just too dark.” Steve mumbled.

“Hey, it’s okay. Did you have another bad dream?” Tony asked, cuddling Steve and wrapping his arms around him. He was still tired and not moving was making his eyes droop.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine, just go back to sleep.” Steve threw an arm around Tony and helped him snuggle closer and get more comfortable.

Tony fell asleep and Steve didn’t move until Tony woke up the next morning, Steve’s hand stroking through his hair.

“Time to get up, sweetheart. We have visitors.” Steve whispered.

Tony groaned and sat up, a slight pain in his back from lying on the couch.

Deadpool and Spider-Man were standing to the side in civilian clothes, waiting for Tony to see them.

“Good morning, Tony!” Peter said as soon as Tony looked at him. Wade just muttered something unintelligible.

“Oh, um, hi guys. Not to sound rude, but why are you here?” Tony asked, curious as to why they were here uninvited.

“Steve said we were welcome to come for Christmas, but we missed it, so we figured we would still stop by and say hi!” Peter was too excited for whatever time in the morning it was.

“Be nice, Tony. At least attempt a smile, please?” Steve whispered discreetly in his ear. Tony hadn’t even realized that he looked grumpy, but that’s the way he always is when he’s woken up.

“What’s got you so high, Pete?” Tony tried to use a friendly smile.

Peter clasped Wade’s hand and lifted their joined hands a little bit to put emphasis on them.

Tony pulled a smug smirk and said, “Took you idiots long enough. I mean, even your costumes complement each other!”

Now it was Wade’s turn. “I would say the same to you, but you probably still haven’t completely figured it out have you?”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked.

“Wade, leave it alone. You can’t just say stuff like that.” Peter lightly smacked Wade on the chest.

“Well, I’ve gotta tell it like it is, you know that.”

“Shush. You’ve said too much! Let them figure it out on their own!”

“Guys. You know we’re sitting right here, right?” Tony interrupted.

Peter smiled. “Yep, we do. And we’re not gonna say anything stupid again, right Wade?”

“If it makes you shut up, then sure.” Wade smiled softly to counteract the harshness of his words.

“For your information, guys, I’m pretty sure we’ve figured it out already.” Steve smirked and planted a kiss right on Tony, but kept it short, sweet, and to the point.

“Ha! Pay up, Pete!” Wade shouted.

Peter looked down when Steve and Tony gave them an incredulous look.

“I don’t know if I should be offended that they had a bet going on about us.” Steve said.

“We weren’t the only ones. Just be sure to let Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Phil, Jane, Darcy, Fury, and Pepper know that you guys are finally together.” Peter looked so awkward standing there, but he didn’t too guilty, to be honest.

“You guys are such children. I can’t believe you didn’t think we would end up together! We’re not that oblivious, are we?” Tony raised his eyebrow and snuggled deeper into Steve’s warm chest. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s.

“You’re like a blanket.” Tony whispered.

“I think you guys should go, now that this is settled. It’s still kinda early.” Steve said.

“Yeah, of course, come on, Wade. Let’s go.” Peter awkwardly shuffled out of the room, quietly telling Wade “come on, I’ll pay you when we get home. I forgot my wallet” and dragging him in the elevator.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Tony quietly asked.

“Of course.” Steve whispered.

Tony fell asleep in Steve’s arms. Again.


End file.
